


Blue

by UmamiBitches



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Prom Night, first fic im sorry, fluffy shit, rly short, tiny angst bc dan is a worrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiBitches/pseuds/UmamiBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tonight, Dan was sure that he would forever see the world in a the light glow of the shitty disco ball hanging from the gymnasium roof.</p><p>He was pretty okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> bluh I'm sorry! This is my first fanfiction pretty much ever (??) and if you would so kindly leave constructive criticism and what not that would be super fuckin cool yo 
> 
> Hope you like it !!!

He doesn’t know how he got here, and he isn’t sure if he wants to run away from the swirling in his stomach. 

He tries to tell himself that he shouldn’t be this nervous, willing his heart to just calm the fuck down for a second, but his body just loves to work against him. 

God, this is Arin we’re talking about. The kid that fills up the entirety of his memories is this reason why Dan is frozen in place. Would it be strange to say that he looks beautiful? Maybe he’ll just stick with handsome, but with the delicacy of his features, Dan isn’t quite sure anymore.

Arin, whose across the room simply swaying to the slow music, body covered in the dim blue glow that surrounds the room. Did Dan ever mention blue was his favorite color? Maybe one too many times, but that doesn’t matter. If it wasn’t before, it is now.

He felt a pressure on his shoulder and quickly tore his eyes away, begging that he wasn’t caught staring. Suzy stood there, eyes studying him very closely.

“You’re blushing.”

Fuck, was he? 

Suzy turned her head towards where Dan’s eyes were practically glued to, only for her own to widen.

“No way,” she turned back to face Dan again, only this time he wouldn’t dare meet her eyes, “Actually no fucking way.”

He felt the hot flash of shame cover his body. He knew it was wrong, and he’s guessing she did too. Not to mention, he’s sure Suzy has had quite the infatuation with Arin before, she’s probably disgusted with Dan on many levels right now.

“Well,” he still couldn’t will himself to look at her, tears pressing their way to the front of his eyes, “are you going to ask him to dance or what?”

Dan’s head shot up, wondering if she was being serious or cruelly mocking him for being so shy. Her face was bathed in the same blue light he had been so entranced with earlier, and he felt himself sigh and the same tears pushed past his eyes and dribble down his face. Suzy wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

“You’re normal, I support you, and you can do this, okay?” She whispered into his ear. 

“I’m sorry, this is prom night and I’ve royally fucked things up. Look, even your dress is wet.” He forced himself to laugh slightly, trying to make things as normal as he possibly could.  
“I don’t give a damn about this dress, but what I do care about is you getting your man.” Her smile made his heart swell and he knew right then, he would be okay.

She wiped his face off, slapped his shoulder she had bumped into just moments before, and sent him on his way. He started his walk off slow, fixing his tie and fiddling with his cornflower boutonniere. When he found the confidence to look up, he had found that Arin had moved from where he was previously standing and had made his way to the punch bowl. Dan awkwardly turned mid stride and redirect his focus towards the kid that made his heart beat at astonishing speeds. 

Arin’s head turned, lips quickly splitting into a grin and he raised a hand to greet his friend. 

“Hey man! Lookin’ mighty fine tonight if I do say so myself.” Arin shot a dumb grin towards Dan, who was now only a few feet ahead of him, steps starting to falter ever so slightly.

“Yo, dude, are you doing okay? Is it too overwhelming in here or…?” Dan continued to say nothing until he was right in front of Arin, head and heart pounding too hard to concentrate on words right now. 

Instead he grabbed Arin’s hand and slowly pulled him towards the middle of the gym, where other teens were definitely (not) slow dancing.

Arin raised his eyebrows, looked around, and then brought his hand up to Dan’s shoulders. He stared up into his eyes, wondering where all of this was suddenly coming from. 

“What now, Prince Daniel?” Arin smirked again, feeling giddy from seeing his friend so flustered.

Dan, on the other hand, was frozen in place. He didn’t think he was going to get this far, let alone know what he was going to do next.

“Dan.” Arin’s voice made Dan’s head finally start working, as he picked up his arms and they slowly made their way to rest on Arin’s soft sides. They both tightened their grip on each other and started swaying to crappy cliche slow dance music. 

Seeing Arin covered in the dull blue up close gave Dan a new burst of confidence and he leaned to rest his forehead against the others, big brown eyes staring up at him. He would be surprised if he could even live through this, his heart was pounding heart enough to supply the bass for the stupid music above them.

Arin stopped swaying all of the sudden, and Dan began to wonder if he had finally gone too far. He was instead met with a feather light touch of his mouth, that disappeared as soon as it came. He tried to look down to seek comfort in Arin’s eyes, but instead found the boy pressed into his chest, trying single handedly to make the two of them sway again. Dan rested his head on Arin’s, closed his eyes, and complied to the futile attempt of making them dance.

 

Yeah, blue was definitely his favorite color.


End file.
